This invention relates to the field of equipment for archiving on site digital documents relating to, for example, the plan of a building, an industrial site, a marine platform, a ship, its electrical installation, the records of the works carried out, the inspection book, the plans of the technical installations, its equipment and its sub-assemblies, and more generally all the documents that are useful or even mandatory to archive and in order to enable consultation and updating thereof on site.
The European patent EP2137799 describing a unit for the saving of technical information by a user, with said unit being intended to be fixed in a technical cabinet, and in particular to be fixed on a metal rail, is known in the state of the art, with said unit comprising a front opening which can be closed by a closing means, such as a cover or a lid, and further comprising fixing means for fixing said unit 1 in said technical cabinet, and advantageously on said metal rail, and said unit being characterized in that it further comprises
(a) at least one antimagnetic and/or antistatic protection means, and
(b) a rewritable medium for storing computer data, with said storage medium being a flashdrive type memory having a USB plug, fixed in the unit or in its closing means, so that its USB plug is accessible after opening said closing means, and being protected by said antimagnetic and/or antistatic protection means.
This patent proposes, in an alternative embodiment, a ROM (Read-Only Memory) type memory, programmed or used in such a way as to enable the stacking of new information, without being able to erase the old one.
This prior art document optionally proposes the use of a password for a first access mode. A second access mode enables the user to read and write the data contained in this computer medium. To access this access mode, a password is required. The computer support can be accessed via a network connection, for example via a network connector, which can be of the RJ45 type. It provides for a third mode of access, reserved for the model manufacturer or the agent thereof, i.e. a specially authorised user, to facilitate computer maintenance and enable access to all data without knowing the two passwords indicated above.
The solution proposed in the previous art is not satisfactory.
First, this device cannot work: a flashdrive type memory described in this patent can only have two states: either free read-write; or read-only. A flashdrive memory does not enable the status to be differentiated according to the nature of the information, and therefore does not achieve the stated effect of “enabling the stacking of new data without being able to delete the old data”.
Secondly, to secure the operation, a specific application (“driver”), including password management resources, must be used.
This has two disadvantages.
First, security is not really ensured because the USB memory remains accessible by a terminal without the application in question, and this terminal can then freely read and write all the data it wants to from the memory in question.
Secondly, the user who wishes to comply with the specifications of the unit supplier must install the application in question on his/her terminal, which is not without difficulties due to the diversity of operating systems and the evolution thereof over time, and also because many companies statutorily or technically prohibit the installation of applications that have not been expressly approved by the IT department.